


A transformation

by Clarakluk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was on his way up Half-Blood Hill when a girl suddenly fell out of the shadows of Thalia's tree, landing on top of him. There's something about the girl, like Percy have met her before, though he can't remember where...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A transformation

Percy was walking up Half-Blood Hill. He was drenched in sweat from his monster fight, and he just needed to rest. He'd just reached the top, where the pine tree that earlier had been Thalia was standing, when he suddenly was knocked over by something coming out of the tree.

Percy landed on his back, and someone was lying on top of him. As he looked up, two dark eyes stared horrified back. As the person leaned back, he could see it was a girl, her long jet-black hair flying wildly around her face. She was maybe fifteen years old, about three years younger than Percy.

The girl hurried to crawl away and sat down in front of him. Percy couldn't help but smile to her as he sat up; she seemed pretty flustered.

"Well, hello there," Percy grinned. "Who are you?"

The girl gave him a confused look, glanced down at herself, and then back at Percy.

"You..." she said hesitantly. "You don't recognize me?"

Percy frowned a bit and tilted his head, studying her face more carefully. Then he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. What's your name? Then maybe..."

"My name? Uh... It's... uh... Nicole," she said at last. Percy kept studying her face. Maybe there was something about her...

"Nicole... Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry," he admitted at last. He rose to his feet and reached a hand down to help her up. She took it hesitantly. Together they walked down to camp.

"So, Nicole... You must be a demigod. Who's your parent?" Percy asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, Hades..." she said. She seemed quite nervous.

"Hades? Huh. I didn't thought he had other children than Hazel, Bianca, and Nico," Percy wondered. Nicole sent him a weird look.

"Are you from the past too?" Percy continued, completely oblivious to her glances. "I mean, all of Hades’ other children are either from the 30's or 40's..."

Nicole bit her lower lip, which Percy found really cute.

"I'm not from America," she said at last. "I grew up in Italy. I moved here, when the monsters became too many... My father told my mother about his realm. He wanted her to live with him there, but she died in an explosion together with my sister. Hades took me to the Underworld, where I'd lived until now," she finished, looking down in the ground.

"So," Percy said, "you are from this century?"

He retrieved another weird glance from Nicole, but she nodded after a moment.

"Alright!" Percy grinned. "Have you been to camp before?"

Nicole nodded, but didn't say anything else. Her black t-shirt blew a little in the wind, making her shudder.

"Well, I need to take a bath. I'll see you later, I guess?" he asked. Again, Nicole just nodded. Percy smiled a last time to her before heading into the boys' showers.

After changing to clean clothes, he heard the conch horn, which signaled that it was time for dinner. It was the first time since he and Annabeth had broken up, he actually felt happy, though her empty seat in the mess hall was like a knife in his chest.

Annabeth had moved to Camp Jupiter after the war against Gaea, and even after almost a year, their break-up still hurt.

When Percy walked into the mess hall, Nicole was already sitting alone at the Hades table. He waved to her as he walked by, and she waved back hesitantly. She seemed almost as shy as her brother, Nico. She even had the same sort of sword strapped to her waist. Maybe it was a child of Hades thing; Hazel was daughter of Pluto after all. Maybe the Greek form of the Underworld God was just… darker? If that were true, Percy would rather meet Pluto. He'd had enough of Hades, except maybe this girl...

Percy shook his head and began to pile food up on his plate. When he'd scraped some of it into the golden brazier as a sacrifice to Poseidon, he sat down and began eating, casting quick glances in the direction of Nicole.

When the dinner was over, and the campers began to walk to the campfire, Percy walked over to her.

"Hey," he greeted her, smiling.

Nicole, who'd been staring down in the ground, walking as long away from the others, looked up stunned.

"Hi," she replied nervously, her dark eyes wide.

"Coming to the campfire?" Percy asked, when he saw she was turning in the direction of the cabins.

"I... I don't really like big crowds..." she said, looking down in the ground again.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun, I promise!" Percy said and took her hand, beginning to pull her in the direction of the campfire. Nicole struggled vaguely against his grip.

"I really don't want to, Percy," she said.

_Wait, have I even told her my name?_

"How'd you know my name? I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I just realized," he said, frowning a bit, though he didn't slow down.

A flash of panic crossed her face. "Uh... Well, who doesn't know the famous Percy Jackson?" she said, irritation vaguely coloring her voice. Percy made a grimace and let go of her hand.

"Of course..." he said quietly. Everyone in camp knew him – everyone, but the newest; and that only lasted maximum a day. "Okay, see you later then..."

He turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait,” Nicole said, biting her lip, as he turned back to her, “I didn't mean it that way. Sorry.” She didn't look at him, only at her own feet, but her hand was still on his shoulder. He smiled a little at her expression.

"What do you say to take walk on the beach instead? If you don't like crowded places?" he suggested, a small smile on his lips. Nicole looked surprised up, and then nodded after a moment.

"That... That sounds... nice, I guess," she said. Now Percy really smiled, and took her hand again; but this time he dragged her away from the other campers, and out into the darkness. They walked side by side under the full moon down to the beach. Nicole didn't seem to have a problem with the darkness, maybe because of the time she'd spent in the Underworld.

"So," Percy said after a moment, trying to break the silence. "Which kind of powers have you gotten from your dad? I mean, Hazel as that metal and under-earth-navigation-thing, and Nico does that skeleton-summoning, and Bianca could turn skeletons to dust with fire."

Nicole looked wearily at him, then slowly said, "I can raise the dead, and talk to spirits." She shrugged. Percy nodded a little. They walked the rest of the way to the beach in silence.

It was a cool night, the sea breeze fresh against their skin. The stars were glowing clearly, not a cloud on the sky to hide them. Percy sat down on the sand dunes, Nicole slowly sitting down beside him, gazing at the sea, at the stars, all other places than him.

Finally, he couldn't stand the silence any more. "So, how's it? To live in Italy?"

She slowly turned to him, looking him in the eyes.

"Actually I don't remember much about it..." she told him, not breaking the eye contact. Her black eyes were shining. Percy almost seem to drown in them, even though he technically couldn't drown. The stars reflected in them, as if there was a whole new sky, just in her eyes. A black night with reflected stars.

Percy realized that he'd been leaning into her, and he quickly pulled back, gazing out over the black sea in front of them. They were both quiet for a moment, then Nicole said, "Percy? There's something I need to tell you..."

Percy turned to look at her again.

"I... I'm not-"

"There you are Percy!" A voice behind them said. They both turned in surprise to see Leo standing there, one of his hands ablaze to give light. "What are you-" 

Then he saw Nicole and frowned. "Who are you? Have I seen you before?"

Nicole was scowling, something that looked quite familiar... "My name is Nicole," she told Leo, "and no, we've never met before. Though I've heard of you. One of the seven from the Great Prophecy. Leo Valdez, the fire user."

Leo grinned to her and flashed a peace sign with his burning hand. "Yup, that's me."

"Leo," Percy said, his voice irritated, "what do you want?"

"Oh, yes! Jason is in an Iris message at the Big House. Something important only you should know," Leo said.

Percy glanced at Nicole.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll be fine. Go see what he wants. I should get back to my cabin anyways."

"I'll follow you back, then I'll see what Jason wants," Percy said and rose, brushing off the sand, then reached down to help Nicole up.

"Percy, I don't think there's time..." Leo said a little nervously. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"So there's time for you to joke around, but not enough for me to follow Nicole to her cabin?"

"Uh... It’s important. It's about Annabeth..." Leo said.

Percy's heart stopped.

"Leo," he said, trying to keep his voice even, "what has happened to Annabeth?"

Leo glanced nervously at Nicole. "You should let Jason tell you."

Nicole looked at Percy, her expression blank. "If you want, I can shadow travel you to the Big House?" she suggested.

"You sure?"

She nodded at touched his arm lightly and the world disappeared into darkness.

 

When the darkness retreated, they were standing in the Big House, the worried face of Jason in the corner. Percy ran over to the shimmering image. 

"Jason," he said, "what is it?"

Jason made a grimace. "It's Annabeth. She... She's given up on her half-blood life. She wants nothing to do with it anymore. She has even made her mother erase all her memories and replace them. All of them," Jason explained darkly.

Percy fell to his knees. He felt completely numb. Emptiness filled him. He could only stare out in the nothingness. Annabeth had given up on her demigod life? She'd gone back into the mortal world forever?

Percy had no idea of how long he'd sat there. Just that a hand was put on his shoulder after some time. After some time after that, he became aware of voices talking around him, but he felt as if his ears was filled with cotton.

Finally, a voice broke through to him.

"Percy?" it asked. "Percy, come on. Let's get you to your cabin. Or the sea. What about the sea?"

Percy nodded slowly. The sea was good. The sea was home. The sea meant healing. But could it heal a broken soul? Percy didn't think so, but he rose and followed the person to the sea. He wasn't even aware of walking. Suddenly he was just standing in the water. Water used to help. Used to. But it didn't. Why didn't it heal him?

The person beside him dragged him longer out in the water. Percy's t-shirt and jeans got wet, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now.  _Annabeth had chosen to leave her godly part behind, and all that was with it. Including him._

Finally, it broke completely through to him. Annabeth didn't know him anymore. He broke down, collapsing in the water and began to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, but he was crying now. The person beside him sat down and laid their arms around him. He welcomed it. Actually, he clung his companion like a lifeline.

After what felt like forever, Percy regained a bit control over himself. He looked up to see Nicole, her arms around him, her beautiful black eyes filled with worry.

Percy took a deep breath and ran a hand through his wet hair. He sat like that for a moment, just staring at the water in front of him, until he finally managed a, "thanks," to Nicole.

She gave him a little smile. "No need to thank me. I don't like to see you sad."

Percy laughed without humor. "Then you haven't liked to see me. I've been sad in what seems like forever. Actually I can't remember the last time I was happy."

Nicole reached out and lightly cupped his cheek in her hand. "What would make you happy?" she asked quietly. Percy studied her for a moment.

"I don't know. Right now, it all seems meaningless, you know? All I've been going through, all the monsters I've killed, all the friends I've hurt. What have it all been for?"

She looked at him, looked right into him and saw all that was in there. The waves slowly dashed against them.

"I don't know Percy," she said. "Many things seems meaningless when you're sad. So, what makes you happy?"

He considered it again. "The water used to help..." he said slowly.

Nicole rose abruptly and began marching deeper into the water. After a moment, she turned around to him.

"Are you coming then?" she asked and wadded longer out. Percy stared after her for a moment, completely confused, then rose and followed her. Soon they were both standing waist deep, their clothes completely soaked. Nicole turned to Percy, a small smile on her face.

"So," she started, "now we're in the water. What else makes you happy?"

Percy thought for a moment. He was beginning to feel again, the numbness in his body slowly fading, his head starting to work.

"Come, I want to show you something," he said finally, reaching out his hand for her to take, and she took it hesitantly. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you, Percy Jackson," she answered with a small smile.

"Then dive," he said and pulled her under. She squeaked in surprise, but didn't let go of his hand. Percy summoned the air bubbles around them, until they were sitting inside a giant bubble under the water. Percy smiled at Nicole's confused face, and willed the bubble to continue down to the bottom.

Soon they reached a coral reef, deep down where it else was almost black, but the air bubble glowed with a faint light.

"This makes me happy too," Percy said after a moment of watching the bypassing fishes.

Nicole smiled over to him. "I understand why. This is beautiful." She up looked at a fish swimming by over them, one of those glowing, spongy things. They sat in silence once again, just watching the different fish around them. Suddenly a rumble sounded, and Nicole put her hands to her stomach, her cheeks turning red.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything for some time..." she said embarrassed.

Percy laughed. "Sorry, should have thought of that. Hold on, I'll get us to the beach."

Soon they were on their way towards the mess hall. It was already lunch; they'd missed breakfast. They said goodbye and sat at their separate tables, though Nicole kept sending nervous glances back at him, as if she was afraid he would break down again.

As Percy took another mouthful of his pizza, he couldn't stop thinking of her shining dark eyes. He was sure he'd seen those eyes before, but he couldn't remember where; maybe her half-sister Bianca? That could be possible, it was a long time since she'd sacrificed her life to save him and the others. It could be a vague memory of her. But something told him it wasn't Bianca's eyes. Neither Hazel's; Hazel’s eyes were gold...

Who else could it be? Something was tugging at the edge of his memory, but he wasn't able to hang on to it. The only thing he could remember was those eyes, just a bit younger maybe, looking up at him with admiration...

Percy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and concentrated on his pizza.

He was still in shock after Annabeth. He still couldn't believe she'd chosen a mortal life without any memories of her earlier life. She might go on a normal school now, having mortal friends to hang out with in the afternoon, needing to do homework instead of practicing sword fighting or survival skills. He was so deep in thoughts that he jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and when he looked up, he saw Nicole standing there, worry in her face.

"Are you alright? You have barely eaten anything," she said.

Percy shrugged. "Can't stop thinking."

"About what?"

Was that hope in her voice?

"How Annabeth has chosen a mortal life," he told her truthfully. Nicole nodded and sat down beside him. He started to protest a little, but Nicole just said, "We're the only ones here. And you need a friend."

Surely enough, all the others had already left. Percy couldn't help but smile. "Friends. I like that you already think of us as friends."

"Shouldn't I do that?" Nicole asked a little too quickly to seem casual.

Percy laughed. "Yes, you should. I'm glad I have a friend like you." He laid an arm around her shoulders, giving her half a hug. "But I think we should go get some dry clothes. You must be freezing!"

And so they did; together they walked to their own cabins, changed, and met after, heading back to the beach.

As they sat in the sand yet again, Percy asked her, "So, have you met your other half-siblings?"

She took a moment to answer, "Yes, I've met them all. I met Bianca in the Underworld, but she chose to be reborn, as you might know. Hazel is really sweet, always nice to everyone."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, she's real sweet. I hope she and Frank are good in Camp Jupiter. It's been a while since I saw them. Do you know where Nico is?"

Nicole blushed. "Uh... Actually..." she looked uncertainly over at him. "I… I’m…” she sighed, “I don't know. Maybe in the Underworld with dad?"

"Would seem like him," Percy remarked. "I just wished he would start living with the, you know, living people. I worry about him sometimes. I did promise Bianca to protect him, but it's hard when he keeps pushing me away."

Percy drove a hand through his hair in expiration, gazing at the waves hitting the beach. Nicole moved a little in the sand, leaning back on her hands.

"You know, I think there's a reason why he avoids you," she said.

"So he does avoid me on purpose?"

"Oh," Nicole said, pressing her lips together in a thin line. "Well, as I said, I'm sure he has a good reason to do it."

"I wonder what that could be... I mean, I've tried to help him, but he's pretty difficult to socialize with. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure if he lets you in, he's nice, but the problem is, he doesn't let one in very easily."

Nicole looked down into the sand. It might feel weird to talk like this about ones brother. Percy couldn’t be sure, since he didn’t have any demigod siblings. Well, there was Tyson, but…

"Nico’s been having a tough life. Everyone he'd ever trusted has one way or another been pushing him away, or hurt him. He feels alone and left out. And maybe he also feels too different. I mean, because he's a son of Hades. Even his father was a freak between the gods until you came along with that wish, while turning down immortality. Which by the way was some of a sacrifice," Nicole told him. Percy laughed a short, bitter laugh.

"It wasn't that hard to turn down. Think about it – spending eternity with those lunatics? Just see how it ended up for Dionysus or Hercules. Man, I would end up crazy if I had to be that much together with the gods..." Percy shook his head, still staring over the sea. "But about Nico... What did you mean with that, being a child of Hades?"

Nicole sighed and let her eyes follow the horizon until they came to rest on Percy's face. "Well, think about it. Hades is the god of the dead, yes? And his children can raise those dead, making them serve us, even though they died millennia ago. If you saw a kid who just with a flick of a hand, or a slash with a sword could summon a legion of zombies, what would you do then; laugh and be friends with them, or run for your life of fear?" Before Percy could answer, she added, "if you weren't you, and your fatal flaw wasn't loyalty."

Percy thought for a moment, then admitted, "If I was a mortal, I would probably run as fast as my mortal legs could carry me, but I'm not. And neither is the rest of this camp. We're demigods. Leo can summon fire, Piper and Drew can make everyone do anything just by telling them to do it; I would say that there are many freaky powers among the inhabitants of this camp. And if that's not enough, then look at our parents; many of them have married their siblings! And additional to that, we're Greeks. Have you any idea of how weird the Greeks were? I mean, you weren’t a real man if you hadn't slept with both men and women. Not that I have anything against being queer, but a real man should sleep with both before being socially acceptable? That's just gross. They practically said, 'you aren't a real man before you have cheated on your wife.' That's stupid."

Nicole gave him a look he couldn't identify, and then gazed back out over the water. They sat in silence for a moment, then Percy said, "You know what? I really enjoy spending time with you. You're pretty easy to talk with, and I feel that I can tell you everything." He paused a moment and then added, "and you make me forget _her_."

Nicole began chewing on her lower lip. "I like spending time with you too, Percy," she said. Then she turned to look at him. "I actually feel comfortable talking to you, you're so open, and..." She bit her lip again. "And you have no idea who I really am."

Percy frowned at her. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. She sighed and looked out in the horizon again. Then she smiled a little.

"You are pretty oblivious, aren't you?" she said.

Percy just looked at her, wondering what in hades she was talking about. "Obviously," he said at last.

She smiled, and shifted her gaze to the sand dunes at their feet.

"I... I'm not who you think I am," she repeated. "A week ago I came into a discussion with Persephone. It was so violent that my dad sent me to my room and locked me up there. But of course Persephone wouldn't stop, so she... She came to my room in the middle of the night – I think it was night, time doesn’t really exist in the Underworld… Either way, I was sleeping – and cast a curse on me. It... It changed me until I confess. Only then I can be changed back – I need to confess..." she told him, not meeting his eyes.

Percy laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her, but she shook it off. "Hey," he said quietly, "who is it you shall confess to? I could hel..." He trailed off when she looked up on him, tears in her eyes.

"Who do you think I shall confess to, Perseus Jackson?" she asked him. Now it was pretty obvious for him that it was to him she should confess to.

"Oh, uhh... Well, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I promise."

She sent him an angry glance. "Stop promising things you can't keep."

That made anger flare up in Percy. "Nicole, I swear on the River Styx that-"

"Percy! Shut UP!" she yelled, and then began to sob. Percy blinked in shock, and then laid his arms around her.

"Hey, sorry... Sorry... I didn't mean for you to cry, sorry..." he mumbled. "I just want you to believe me that I won't judge you... Sorry..." He pulled her close, holding her shaking body in his arms.

After a moment, Nicole took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She tensed a bit when she became aware that she was so close to him, then gave up and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry..." she mumbled and wiped some more tears away. "I- it's just that I can't believe that you won't judge me, and I don't want false hopes and empty promises, so don't." She took a deep breath before continuing, leaning away from Percy again. Percy reluctantly let her go.

"Persephone changed me... Before I was... I was..." She paused, and then started in another way. "The first time we met, you were fighting a manticore." she said, and looked at him, letting it sink in.

"You... You aren't Bianca..." Percy said slowly, and Nicole shook her head.

"...Nico?" he asked hesitantly. Tears welled up in her eyes- wait, his eyes. Man, this was confusing. Percy frowned.

"But why would Persephone turn you into a girl?" he asked confused.

Nico(le) sighed. "So I would end up confessing. She knows me, this is one of the last things I would want to..."

Percy was still trying to comprehend that the girl in front of him was Nico.

"Uh..." he said. Nico rolled his eyes at him.

"Really Percy? Is it so hard to see? Even my made-up name was as close as it could be!"

Percy looked down in the sand, feeling pretty stupid.

Nico moved a little farther away, and something welled up in Percy, something yelling,  _no! I want you closer!_  which was pretty unexpected, but still felt right.

After a moment he managed to say, "if you doesn't want to be a girl, then why don't you confess? Because, since you're still a girl, I suppose telling me that you are Nico isn't what Persephone wanted you to tell me..." He tried to sound gentle, but even in his own ears it sounded confused and confusing.

Nico bit his lip, and Percy couldn't help but imagine Nico do that as a boy, and a warm feeling spread in his body; which made him even more confused. What was happening to him?

"Well," Nico said, "I... I'm..." He took a deep breath and then looked up in Percy. Something in his eyes changed, and he leaned forward, planting his lips on Percy's. Percy froze in shock.

It was only a few seconds long, but in those seconds, Nico's lips changed a bit, so when he leaned back he actually was that - a boy; a boy who stared at Percy in horror. He blinked and quickly stood up, beginning to run away, but the horror in Nico's eyes had been enough to unfreeze Percy from his shock.

He quickly got up and grabbed Nico's arm, turning him around to face him. Nico's eyes were tear-filled again, but they hadn't changed at the kiss. They were the same huge, black, beautiful eyes he'd always had, even when he was a ten-year-old over-energic boy who played with those trading cards.

"Nico," Percy said sternly. "I'm sorry I lied. Something has changed about my vision of you."

Before Nico could begin to yell, or cry, or both, Percy grabbed his face and bowed down, kissing him fiercely.

Now it was Nico's turn to freeze in shock, but after a moment, he melted, his knees bugling under him. Percy slowly let go of his lips, but held his gaze with his own, nor did he let go of the other boy's face.

"Don't run away," he almost begged, and Nico's legs gave up on holding him. He fell to his knees, Percy sinking down in front of him, still holding his gaze and face. Nico slowly blinked.

"You... Did you just... Am I dreaming?" he asked at last. Percy couldn't help but laugh at the other boy’s stunned face.

"Do this feel like a dream?" he asked and leaned in to kiss him again. When he pulled away, Nico was staring at him in awe, his mouth slightly open.

"Yes," he croaked. Percy smiled. He still didn't quite believe it himself, but here he was, kissing boy on the beach. Unexpected, but nice.

"Maybe it is, the-" he started to say, but dread and horror crossed Nico's face, so he quickly said, "Nope. I would never be able to dream this up."

He leaned close to Nico, just enough for their foreheads to touch. Nico smiled a little, his black gaze meeting Percy's green.

"You sure? I don't know, I've been having some quite vivid dreams like this one. And you are having one now."

 

Percy sat up in his bed, banging his head into the upper cod.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. Then he remembered his dream. It'd been so vivid that he almost expected Nico to sit beside him, watching him. But of course, he wasn't. Percy had just been dreaming it. And what a weird, strange, vivid, wonderful dream it'd been. 

How much of was true? Did Nico really like him _that_ way? And had... Had Annabeth really become a mortal? And what did he feel about the son of Hades? Was he bi?

The more he thought of his dream, the more he thought of Nico; the more sure he became. He actually liked the boy. Like, really liked him. And if it was true, and Nico liked him back, it would explain, why he'd been avoiding him. Especially while Percy had been with Annabeth... Who might be a mortal now, who might not recognize him if she ever saw him again...

All the feelings he'd felt in his dream when Jason had told him welled up again. How could it possibly be true? How could she give up on such a big part if herself?

There was only one way to find out if it'd just been sheer imagination. Percy got up, took on some fresh clothes and headed outside. It was early in the morning, only a few campers were out by now. Percy looked around and spotted Leo who was hurrying towards him.

"Percy!" he called. "Something is wrong at Camp Jupiter. Annabeth..."

"What is it?" Percy asked him quietly. He was pretty sure of the answer, but got confused when Leo handed him a letter.

"From her," he said. "I'll be in the forge if you need me." And then he ran again.

Percy looked down on the white paper in his hands. It was addressed to him in Annabeth's handwriting. He decided to read it inside his cabin, and away from curious glances, so he walked back inside and sat down on his bed, opening the letter.

Inside was written,

 _~~Dear~~ _ _To Percy_

 _~~I'm sorry.~~ _ _I can't take this anymore. ~~I hope you understand my choice,~~ but I can't take all the nightmares anymore; all the monster slaying, all the pain.  ~~All the missing you.~~ I still love ~~d~~  you,  ~~I really did~~. I'm sorry. But the pain is too strong..._

_I'm moving back to my father, and take a mortal life upon me. I don't want to be a half-blood anymore. I can't take it. ~~The pain in losing you was too big, and without you the nightmares became worse.~~  I fell apart. ~~I was stupid ever saying those words to you, a year ago.~~_

_~~I hope you someday will forgive me. But I won't be there for you anymore.~~ _ _I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain. I'm sorry._

_Yours truly, Your Not-So-Wise Girl, Annabeth._

 

Percy let the letter fall to the ground. It was true. He felt like breaking down and crying, but nothing came. He just sat and stared at the letter at his feet. Some words circulated in his head;  _I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain; I was stupid; I'm moving back to my dad; mortal life; I don't want to be a half-blood; I still love you._

Percy had no idea of how long he sat there, just that someone knocked on his door after some time. When he didn't come over to open, the person let themselves in. Percy didn't even look up, until the other came over and sat down beside him. Didn't say anything, just sat there beside him.

Finally, Percy looked up and saw Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother.

"Hi," he said, and showed Percy a letter, quite similar to his own. "Can't believe it, huh?"

Percy shook his head, then picked up his own letter from the floor. "She even called herself stupid. She even said she still loved me, and now she's gone forever."

Malcolm nodded. We sat like this until someone else knocked on my door. I still didn't open, and the person came in by himself. Jason was standing there, worry painted all over his face.

"Sorry Percy. We didn't know she'd be leaving, we just found the letters in her bed in the afternoon. Her dad has even moved address. Sorry."

Percy took a deep breath. "It's not your fault Jason. We all know no one can stop Annabeth when she's determined to do something. No one." The last he said looking at Malcolm, because he knew he was feeling like him; like he should have been there for her. Malcolm nodded a little. Then he broke down crying. Jason hurried to close the door behind him, and came over to the bed, sitting on the floor before us.

He glanced at Percy, probably wondering why he wasn't breaking down too, but nothing came to him. Nothing.

"Percy, this was lying under your letter," Jason said after a moment, and pulled something out of his back pocket. A cap – a Yankees cap – Annabeth's invisibility cap, a gift from her mother. 

Percy took it hesitantly. She'd had this cap since she came here. It had saved her life countless of times. He turned it over, discovering a little piece of paper inside.

_To Seaweed Brain. May it help you remember me, when I can't remember you. -A_

That's when he broke. Together he and Malcolm broke completely down, with Jason not knowing what to do. At last, he walked over to the door and yelled for Piper, who arrived shortly after. With her help –and her charmspeaking –, they managed to calm them down. Malcolm wiped his eyes and nose, and mumbled something about his cabin mates.

Piper and Jason stayed with Percy until they were sure he was all right, and then they followed him to dinner, because he'd missed both breakfast and lunch. Piper needed to use her charmspeaking to even get him to eat something.

It went like that for a week or a month or more - Percy wasn't sure - before Percy became himself (sort of). He ate, and slept, and trained; managed to pull himself through the days without help.

And finally, the day arrived. Percy started his day as the last, pulling himself out of bed, changed his clothes, and walked to the mess hall. But something was different. The Hades table was no longer empty. There sat a lonely person eating the, and Percy's heart jumped. Nico di Angelo was sitting in the mess hall. It took all Percy's willpower not to run over to him.

He slowly sat down at his own table and began to eat his own food. Suddenly his plate was empty, and when Piper came over, she gave him a smile.

"You've eaten all your by yourself!" she said as she sat down beside him. Percy nodded, not daring to say anything. Piper ruffled up in his hair, and then left again together with Jason. Percy glanced at the Hades table where Nico was about to leave as well.

Percy slowly stood up too, following Nico out of the mess hall. When they were long enough away, Percy called, "Nico! Hey, wait up!" And ran the last way, before Nico even had time to turn around.

"Hi Percy," he said. "You okay? After I mean..."

"Oh, yeah... I guess I am now..." Percy answered, and Nico looked up, frowning a bit.

"So it's been a while since you were here last?" he tried to sound casual, but he could hear the nervousness in his own voice, and Nico heard it too. The younger boy frowned deeper.

"Yeah, there's been a lot going on in the Underworld. Dad is extending the Fields of Asphodel. Hazel's fine, in case you were wondering. She and Frank has moved in in Frank’s Praetor house," Nico told me.

"And how have you been?" Percy asked, not really wanting to hear about Hazel and Frank. Of course, he was glad that they were doing well, but he wanted to hear about Nico.

Nico looked surprised at the question. "Well, I've been fine I guess. Hanging out with Achilles and the first Perseus. They are quite nice, and they can tell some wild stories."

Percy nodded and smiled to the younger boy. Nico had grown since last time. He was almost the same height as Percy now.

"Come, I want to show you something," he said suddenly and grabbed Nico's hand, just as in his dream; only this time, Nico was a boy, and Percy knew. Nico looked quite surprised, and therefore didn't resist when Percy dragged off with him.

Percy led him down to the beach and sat down in the sand, patting beside him for Nico to sit down. Nico, who still seemed quite baffled, obeyed.

"So..." Percy started, looking out over the sea. "Have something you want to tell me?" He tried to hide the smirk that was plastered on his face. In the corner of his eye, he could see Nico stare at him, his expression a mixture of confusion, bafflement, horror, and anger.

"What has Jason told you?" he demanded.

Percy turned his head in confusion. "What? Jason had something to tell me? Actually, I haven't really spoken to him since... Since Annabeth left..." Percy hesitated. Annabeth was a sore spot for both of them, though of different reasons. "He and Piper helped me, but we haven't like, talked." Percy made a grimace. "Actually I haven't talked this much since."

Nico frowned. "What do you then mean by, if I have something to tell you?"

Percy shrugged, the smirk coming back. Now that he knew, it was pretty obvious when Nico struggled to keep it in.

"Maybe like, have you told Persephone anything?"

Nico frowned, then stared at him in horror. "She has told you?! She swore she wouldn't tell! She swore on Styx!"

He was about to get up, but Percy grabbed his hand.

"No one has told me anything. Though, I must admit that she helped me get over my obliviousness. And Nico?" Percy looked the other boy in his black eyes, wide open, and filled with hope. Percy leaned a bit closer with a crooked smile. "I like you too," he whispered, and closed the space between them.

At first Nico was completely frozen in shock, but soon he melted against Percy, leaning in and craving more. His hands found Percy's face, and Percy tangled his own in Nico's hair.

After a moment, Percy slowly pulled away, Nico making some protesting sounds, and Percy chuckled. "Greedy aren't you?" he mumbled, leaning his forehead against Nico's.

"Have you any idea of how long I've wanted to do that?" Nico mumbled back, his eyes closed. "I've waited five years on that, Percy Jackson."

Percy chuckled again, and Nico opened his eyes to meet Percy's. "Sorry. I'm pretty oblivious, aren't I?"

"You bet."

Percy leaned in again and gave Nico a quick peck in the lips.

"Stop teasing," Nico muttered and leaned in, his hands behind Percy's neck to keep him close. Percy chuckled again and kissed Nico back, his hands playing with Nico's hair. Nico leaned longer in, almost tipping Percy over.

"Eager, huh?" Percy mumbled against his lips.

"Shut up, Jackson," Nico just answered.

Suddenly Percy heard footsteps behind them, but Nico either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Hey Per- Wow." Jason's voice came from behind. Nico froze, and then flew away from Percy. He looked bewildered around, and then disappeared into a shadow in the dunes. Percy looked irritated up at Jason.

"You had to scare him away? Now I might need to take a trip to the Underworld."

Jason looked confused at him. "You like Nico?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. It's weird isn't it? And the weirdest thing about it was that Persephone needed to show me. Persephone, of all gods."

"Persephone... The Greek form of Proserpine, right? Queen of the Underworld?"

"That's her," Percy agreed. "I don't understand why she would want me and Nico together. Not that I'm not happy about it... Wait, why did you only ask if I liked Nico? You knew Nico liked me?"

Jason shrugged. "He told me not to tell anyone. It was Cupid who forced Nico to admit his crush on you in Croatia. I was there coincidently - well sort of coincidently."

Jason walked over and sat down beside Percy. "But are you sure you like him? I'll beat you into the Underworld if you're just toying with him," Jason said seriously. Percy laughed.

"I like him, alright? No need for threads!"

"Okay, then go find him." Jason said. "Now!"

Percy laughed and got to his feet. "Okay, okay. Let me just remind you that it was you who made him run."

Percy started at the Hades cabin, but it was empty. Then he looked at the mess hall, no Nico there either. He looked at Mrs. O'Leary's bed and playground in the arena, but there was no Nico there either. He looked in the whole camp, but Nico wasn't anywhere. Cursing he found Jason again, this time at the archery range.

"He's no where in camp!" Percy exclaimed, scaring Jason just as he released his arrow, which ended stuck in a tree. The dryad of the tree came out and knocked Jason in the head with a branch, and then disappeared again. Rubbing his head where the dryad had hit him, he turned to Percy.

"Glad now?" he asked. "This is gonna leave a swelling."

"No I'm not glad! And you deserved it! Nico is no where to be found, so now I might need to go to the Underworld!" Percy exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Chill, okay? He'll come back. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?! Last time he disappeared in half a year! And I shouldn't worry?!"

"No, you shouldn't. I don't think he'll be away long. At least wait until tomorrow before heading to the Underworld. Oh, and if you go there, please do it through L.A. We still want you back," Jason added and noticed an arrow again, taking sight.

"Fine," Percy muttered just as the conch horn blew to dinner, which made another if Jason's arrows fly wild again. Percy couldn't help but laugh. A gust of wind knocked Percy over, but he kept laughing on the ground.

Jason then hauled him upright, and pulled him with to the mess hall, grumbling at Percy, who was still grinning when they sat down at their tables, facing each other.

When Percy went to sleep that night it was with mixed emotions; worry for Nico, love for Nico, jittery for his trip to the Underworld tomorrow. But he managed to fall asleep almost instantly.

Until he became awaken in the middle of the night. Someone called his name, and Percy sat upright, bonking his head against another.

"Ow!" they said in unison, and Nico's black hair came into focus.

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed, all his emotions welling up again, but most of all relief. Then he became aware he only slept in pajama pants; he didn't have any shirt on. Nico seemed to realize that too, because his face turned red, clearly visible against his pale skin.

Nico was leaning over his bed, bent in under the upper cod, his bangs hanging down in front of his eyes.

"Sorry. Both for scaring you and for running away," Nico said, clearly trying not to look at Percy's naked chest. Percy smirked at him.

"You're forgiven. Now come here," he said and reached up to cup Nico's face in his hands, leading his head closer to him. Nico placed an arm on either side of Percy as he leaned down. Soon Nico was lying on top of Percy, their lips pressed tightly together, only Percy's blanket between them.

"Ow," Percy mumbled. "Could you please remove your sword?" Nico quickly pulled away, blushing highly red, and untied his sword belt from around his waist. As soon he'd laid it on the floor, Percy pulled him down over him, their lips finding each other again.

Nico moaned against Percy's mouth, and Percy smirked, his hands finding the rim of Nico's shirt.

Soon they were both shirtless, their hands exploring each other's chests. Nico skin was cold against Percy's, but he didn't mind. He turned, so he now was in top of Nico, his arms under the other boy’s, his hands in the others hair. Nico's hands were on his chest, trailing down to his bellybutton, his fingers following his abs. 

Percy lips left Nico's, instead following the outline of his jaw, up to the ear and down the side of his neck. Nico moaned again which satisfied Percy. His mouth reached Nico's collarbone, and began trailing down his chest. Nico was hitching after his breath. Just as Percy's lips reached the top of Nico's stomach, he began upward again, this time to the other side. He found Nico's lips again, rolling his tongue against his lips, willing him to open up. Soon their tongues were sparing, exploring each others mouths, all while Percy started grinding his hips against Nico's.

"Percy..." Nico mumbled against his mouth. "Too... Too fast..."

Percy froze and pulled little away to look at Nico. Nico didn't meet his eyes.

"Sorry," Percy whispered, falling down beside him. "Sorry, I didn't think..."

Nico turned his head and looked at him, his eyes wide. "I don't think I'm ready... Not yet..."

"No, no. Of course. Nico I understand. I'm sorry," Percy said and reached out to stroke Nico's cheek. "Sorry."

Nico smiled at little. "I'm sorry I woke you up. You should go back to sleep. See you tomorrow." He began to sit up, but Percy pulled him back down.

"I'll sleep if you'll stay," he said. "Please? Just stay."

Nico bit his lower lip, and nodded. Percy had been right. Nico was even cuter doing that as a boy.

"Come here." Percy reached out and pulled Nico closer. Nico laid his head on Percy's chest, Percy folding his arm around him.

And then they fell asleep, together in Percy's bed, alone in the Poseidon cabin. And it was also like that Jason found them next morning, when he wanted to help Percy to the Underworld, which he quickly saw wasn't necessary. He quietly closed the door and let the two boys sleep, though he couldn't hide the smirk on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave constructive comments and kudos if you'd like! Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear!


End file.
